


What's Good for the Goose

by forparadise



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forparadise/pseuds/forparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're a package deal now, baby</p>
<p>Rhys thrives when Jack watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good for the Goose

-

Some days with Jack were easier than others.

The days he was most active were, unsurprisingly, the most exhausting. Mostly because those were the days that Rhys’ thoughts were most active, as well. It seemed to get the other man riled up. He was so attuned to Rhys, that if Rhys was having a bad day—if he spent a hefty amount of time thinking about the things that bothered him the most—well, Jack was having a bad day, too. Rhys would hear him complaining, voice echoing around in his skull, about the heat on the back of Rhys’ neck, how awful it was to feel the tickle of sweat in your hair. He would appear beside Rhys during a walk to sigh about the annoyance of sand in ones shoe—how hard it was going to be to clean the dust off of said shoes once he finally got the chance.

It was like this with many things. Jack’s emotions and opinions differed from Rhys’ in his own ways, of course, but they often seemed to sync up in a way that made dealing with his own just that much harder. He found he was sadder on his hard days for it. Angrier on his frustrating days. More out of control and wired up on his excitable days.

And, well, on days like this day…

-

“We should stop for food.” Sasha said, not for the first time, sitting in the driver’s seat next to Fiona and chewing on a tough piece of jerky she had been nursing for the last fifteen minutes. Fiona hummed in agreement, eyes fixed but not really focused on the road ahead of her. They had been driving for hours; Sasha had driven them through the night as they all slept, Vaughn and Rhys curled up on the floor at opposite walls, Fiona on one of the couches with her feet up on the table, arms crossed over her chest. When she had woken up she had taken over and since then they really hadn’t stopped for anything, and now they could see the faint shift in light that marked the beginning of sunset ahead of them in the sky.

Rhys stood leaning against the back hatch now, staring out of the window without really seeing anything. Dreams had filled his mind all night, and they were vivid and excruciatingly pleasant in a way that made him wake up with sweat on his forehead and palms. He couldn’t really remember the details, but Jack had been at him before he had barely gotten untangled from the big blanket he had wrapped around himself to cushion the hard floor.

_Oh-ho-ho… Rhysie didn’t mess his pants last night, did he?_ Rhys sighed and pulled his socked feet free from the covers.

“I… wow. Good morning to you too.” He had mumbled, but as Rhys’ body and mind were persistent in thinking about it all day, so was Jack. He had bothered Rhys for the first little while about sharing the contents of the fantasy, but as the day moved along he began suggesting things that made Rhys think he already knew, better than Rhys did, about what had been in his mind that night.

_Well if you’re not gonna tell me then I’ll just have to guess. Hmm… something tells me that you’re all about the fingers, cupcake._ He’d made sure to appear to Rhys at that point; to hold his hand up and wiggle his index and middle finger in the air with a grin on his face. _Someone finding that sweet spot in ya nice and easy. Bet you’re a real loud mouth, too._

It had continued like this in spurts throughout the day, Rhys not really finding a time to settle himself, to think about something else for a while.

Finally Vaughn had added to the pressure on Fiona to stop for food since they were completely out of anything edible, so she took a small detour and within twenty minutes they were in a decently sized town with more than a few options.

The four of them headed to the biggest and most well-run looking place there, stationed in the center of the town. It was dark, smoky, and shockingly loud inside, music reverberating off of the windowless walls. A large majority of the floor space was taken up with people dancing around small tables placed sporadically throughout where people sat to drink and play card games.

The four of them headed over to the bar and ordered some easy and fast finger food that sated all of their appetites quickly enough. After they had eaten they each grabbed a drink and before long decided that sleeping in actual beds was probably a good idea for the night. Fiona ordered their rooms and then seated herself at the bar with Vaughn. The two of them were a few drinks in already and Vaughn was more than happy to listen to Fiona chatter on about the more exciting events in her life as a con artist, laughing loudly and heartily at stories about how she had managed to persuade different marks in to the most ludicrous of situations.

Sasha had headed over to one of the crowded tables to join in on one of the card games, and Rhys had followed her to watch. She had already doubled the amount of cash she had joined with and was leaning back in her chair, a look of smug confidence on her face. Rhys was leaning against the back of the chair next to her and his eyes wandered across the crowded room. There was a lot to look at, but his eyes kept falling on one particular group of people standing near the end of the bar. A woman and two men who were, in context, better dressed than most of the patrons, and had a noticeable air of confidence around them that made Rhys place them as something more than standard bandits. He wondered if they were possibly vault hunters as he drained the last bit of his third drink, and then cringed as Jack’s voice echoed through his ears like the man was standing right behind him;

_Oh, yeah, that’s what you’re concerned about, is it. I’m sure your staring has nothing to do with the tall blonde one._ Rhys averted his eyes. _Yeah, that one’s been eyeing you all night too, babe. How’re you ever gonna get him to come over here if you keep playing hard to get. Go on, give him a flash of those pearly whites._

Rhys ran a hand through his hair with a shaky exhale, and then looked up to notice said blonde pushing through the crowd in his direction; Jack’s voice a pleased chuckle at the back of his head.

The young man introduced himself with a self-assured smile and asked if he could refill Rhys’ cup for him. The two headed to the bar and Rhys sipped at his now full drink as the blonde (Rhys had already forgotten his name) chattered on about this and that, Rhys finding it hard to concentrate on any of it, not only because of the noise and the cheap alcohol he was drinking that was making his head swim, but because of the second voice ringing in his ears that seemed to trump the other;

_Rhysie, what are you doing? Why are you playing so timid? This kid doesn’t really wanna be talking right now. I mean, most men who approach you are probably thinking of a hundred different things they want your mouth to do, and talking doesn’t even make the top fifty._

“Maybe it’s because you’re making it hard to concentrate…” Rhys mumbled with the cup pressed to his lips, before taking a long drink from it.

“I’m sorry?” the blonde in front of him asked, eyebrows knitting together. Rhys placed his cup down on the bar and flashed the man a chaste smile;

“Wanna dance?” he asked, hooking his hand in the man’s elbow and giving him just enough time to drain his cup and drop it on the counter before pulling him out into the crowd.

He was enthusiastic as Rhys wrapped his arms around his neck, and Rhys felt his hands move immediately to the dip of his lower back, pulling Rhys in so that their chests pressed together. Rhys pressed his face in to the man’s neck and closed his eyes, body buzzing from the contact almost instantly; he hadn’t been with anyone like this since arriving on Pandora and although it hadn’t been long, each day made the ache a little worse; especially with Jack on him constantly, teasing him and saying things that put thoughts in his head and made his breath catch in his throat.

He pulled the blonde closer so that his leg slipped between Rhys’ thighs, and tilted his head so he could mouth at his jawline with just a soft touch of his lips, but the man let out a hearty breath none-the-less and leaned his forehead against Rhys’ shoulder;

“Wow, you’re… somethin’ else.” He said in a whisper, one hand drifting down to cup Rhys’ ass.

_I think what he means to say is that you’re a big ol’ slut._

Rhys opened his eyes to see Jack standing behind the man, arms crossed over his chest with an assured grin on his face, his eyes turned down to watch the man push forward with his hips, making his thigh rub firm between Rhys’ legs. Rhys turned himself around with a smooth motion so he wouldn’t have to look at Jack and grabbed the man’s hands, wrapping them around his stomach and pushing back against his chest. They danced like this for a while, the man’s hands wandering along Rhys wherever he got the chance; slipping up briefly under the hem of his shirt, moving down to brush against his hips and the top of his thighs, fingers brushing along the side of his neck. Rhys soaked up the attention, even losing himself in it for a moment, eyes sliding shut as he pushed back to feel the man press himself, half hard, against the back of his thigh.

_Well, are you gonna ask him upstairs or what?_ _‘Bout time I get some entertainment around here._

Jack was standing in front of him again.

“What makes you think I want you there?” Rhys muttered to the empty air in front of him, and Jack grinned.

_We’re a package deal now, baby._

-

It was the blonde who asked Rhys upstairs first though, barely lasting another song before wrapping his fingers carefully around Rhys’ throat, rubbing a thumb along his lips, whispering that he wanted him, needed him, and other sweet nothings that Rhys was barely listening to before he leaned back and whispered _yes_ in to his mouth.

The man pulled him across the dance floor and through the crowd, Rhys only glancing towards his friends at the bar, but catching a glimpse of a gape-mouthed Fiona watching them pass and Vaughn shaking his head with an eye roll and turning to explain to her, presumably, that this wasn’t an unusual occurrence.

The two had kissed their way up the narrow flight of stairs, and when they stopped outside of the room door in the hallway—the man fumbling in his pocket for the key—Rhys had kissed along his ear, and his jaw, and run his tongue along the side of his neck so that he moaned audibly and almost dropped the keys when he pulled them out.

When they were finally in the room Rhys was lifted right off of his feet and tossed on to the bed, the man pulling his own shirt off in one smooth motion before crawling in on top of him. He braced an elbow on either side of his head and dipped down to press their lips together, moaning anxiously into Rhys’ mouth.

_Kids these days. So_ uncouth _. Enjoy it while you can, kitten - I give him five minutes._

Rhys broke away from the kiss and turned his head to see Jack sitting in one of the large patched-up armchairs against the wall next to them. The blonde kissed at Rhys’ shoulder and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head before falling back on him to run his lips and tongue along Rhys’ tattoos, taking a moment to tease at one of his nipples. His hand was between Rhys’ thighs, pawing at his crotch through his slacks and rubbing himself against Rhys’ hip, legs spread wide;

“Slow down, enjoy yourself…” Rhys whispered, eyes still on Jack, making Jack grin at him.

“Yeah… sorry.” The man pulled back a bit with a bashful look, and Rhys tangled his hands in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

_There’s a good boy, you show him how it’s done._

Rhys flipped them without any resistance and began kissing his way down the other man’s sculpted torso. He was extremely easy to look at, but Rhys’ eyes kept flicking over to the third presence in the room, sitting only a few feet away with a smile so wide it showed almost all of his teeth and his own muscled arms crossed casually over his chest.

_Maybe he’d like the feel of those pretty lips on him, hm?_

Rhys tore his eyes away from Jack to look up at the other man through his lashes;

“You want my mouth on you?” he asked against the soft skin of his stomach, and Rhys was undoing his pants and pulling them down to his knees before the man could even whisper an _Oh, God, yes…_

Rhys dipped his head down immediately, licking along his cock from base to tip with an overly slow, dramatic motion that he knew was more theatrical than even he was prone to. He continued this way though; letting his lips fall around the head with a soft moan before stretching his mouth wide to engulf the shaft as much as possible, bobbing his head a couple of times before going back to using his tongue. When he took a moment to glance up, he could see the man’s eyes shut tight, his mouth open and his hands fisting the blankets on either side of him. Rhys’ eyes were focused more often to his left though, where Jack was now sitting with a bit of a tenseness, (or what looked like tenseness to Rhys, Jack being what he was) his fingers steepled under his chin and his smile a bit calmer, eyes focused intently on Rhys’ actions.

His cock wet with spit, the man squirmed under him as Rhys moved to straddle his stomach, shoving two fingers into his own mouth to suck on and lick at until they were dripping.

“You like to watch?” He asked to the open air, moving his hand to push between his spread butt cheeks, dropping on to his fingers with a sort of ease that accompanies experience; smiling to himself as both voices responded with a simultaneous, _Fuck, yeah._

But as he worked the fingers into himself up to the third knuckle, the man under him offered only gasps, or a moaned word here and there. On the other hand, Jack teased him, worked with him, and Rhys soaked up every moment of it.

He was torn away when the man under him dug his nails deep into Rhys’ thighs, and Rhys suddenly realized that he was pleading with Rhys to let him fuck him, to –

_Better give him what he wants, babe, he’s losing his fuckin’ mind over there._

Rhys batted his hands away and positioned himself so that within moments he was sliding on to the other man’s dick with ease, still slick from Rhys’ mouth. The blonde groaned and dug his head back into the pillow behind him, and Rhys let his own head fall back, his eyes open only enough to catch a glimpse of the static blue glow next to them.

_Damn, princess, I am impressed. I mean, ten out of ten. You are givin’ it your all._

Rhys smirked and started to move, gathering speed and picking up a rhythm so that he was bouncing (prettily, he knew) on the other man’s lap with fervor, letting out small gasps that soon turned into a string of needy moans and pleading words. He wrapped his long fingers around his own dick and started to pump, fixing his gaze on Jack, reveling in his reactions, blushing to see Jack’s pleased look over being right about the loud-mouth assumption.

Vaguely, Rhys acknowledged the man under him letting Rhys know that he was beautiful, and perfect, and that he was going to come, because, damn –

_You gonna come, baby? You better, this loser’s not gonna offer you much more._

And then,

_Come for me, babe._

Rhys came with a shocked cry, eyes held by Jack’s own smiling ones until they slid shut, streaks of come leaking onto the stomach and chest in front of him. Distantly, he was aware of the dick inside of him throbbing, filling him up; and then he was on his side in the bed, facing the empty chair that Jack had been in, listening to his breath slow.

-

The man had crawled in behind Rhys and slid his arms around his waist, but the moment Rhys had noticed him doze off, he had slipped out of the bed and headed to his own rented room one floor up and down the hall.

He curled up in the sheets and sighed into the musty pillow under his head, feeling almost as unsatisfied as he had been that morning. The ache worsening as he heard a voice from behind him, almost as if someone was in the bed with him again, pressing against his back;

_That’s just tough luck, Rhysie. Just too damn bad. I would have had you screaming by the end. I would have left your legs shaking._

_-_


End file.
